Volatile vapors, particularly in the form of hydrocarbons, may be released during soil remediation or by being displaced from a storage tank when the storage tank is otherwise filled with a liquid. One option for eliminating the recovered or displaced hydrocarbon vapors is incorporate them into a fuel or air stream for intake into an internal combustion engine, thereby incorporating the volatile vapors into the fuel/air combustion process. Such an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,045, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. While burning volatile in an internal combustion engine can be an effective way of processing the volatile vapors so that they are not released into the atmosphere directly, and control systems have been developed for use with such engines to help them run efficiently, existing control systems generally present only rudimentary information to the operator in the form of very selective raw data about operation of the internal combustion engine. Existing control systems also generally provide only rudimentary scheduling and information about maintenance of the internal combustion engine. Advancements in such control systems are therefore desirable, especially where data concerning operation and maintenance are so vital to the uptime and efficient operation of the overall system. Furthermore, it is desirable to maximize the quantity of volatile vapors that can be burned to reduce reliance on a base fuel source necessary to maintain stable engine operation and to shorten the time required to remediate a site.